1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to a toy display wall hanging which permits a child's toys to be organized and removably stored thereon. Inclusively, the wall hanging functions as an educational device in stimulating the child's mind towards neatness and creativity, and thereby inculcate good work habits of neatness and organization. Inasmuch as the wall hanging can take various forms, such as the pleasing aspect of a tree, the wall hanging contributes an esthetic value to the child's room.
2. Background
Children, unless they have been inculcated with good work habits of neatness and organization, after playing with their toys, leave their toys scattered around their room, thus, presenting a hazardous condition such as for one to trip over such scattered toys. To eliminate this problem, parents have devised various storage means such as a toy box, drawer or closet-drawer. However, such type of storage is often inadequate and insufficient with the result that the toys are crushed and damaged at times when same are stuffed together helter-skelter fashion.